Thank You Story :: Pray
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Sixth Story :: WonTeuk Special Story... RnR again... Tapi gak maksa... Mian kalo makin aneh...


Part 5 :: WonTeuk Story

_**PRAY**_

Cast : Siwon & Leeteuk

Pairing : WonTeuk

Warning : Lagi-lagi fict aneh, so' tau, dan apa adanya. Typos pula,, ckckck...

Note : Mau coba bikin story, jadinya kaya gini. Ini story-nya WonTeuk, masih ada story yang lain... Mian, kalo jelek...

.

.

.

Pov :: Siwon

"Kau mau kemana Siwonnie?" Sebuah suara mengagetkanku yang sedang menatap pantulan diriku sendiri di kaca besar dikamarku. "Masih jam 8, tapi kau sudah rapih..." Ucapnya lagi. Kualihkan pandangan mataku pada suara itu sekarang. Leeteuk hyung...

"Eh, hyung... Sudah bangun? Anni, hyung. Aku hanya mau pergi ke gereja..." Jawabku sambil merapihkan pakaianku.

Selama Super Show berlangsung, aku memang tinggal di dorm. Malas kalau harus bolak-balik dari rumah ke dorm ke tempat SuShow. Dan kali ini jadwal kami dimulai sore hari. Kuputuskan saja pagi ini untuk pergi ke gereja di jam pagi. Jarang kan aku ke gereja di jam pagi? Mengingat jadwal Super Junior yang Super itu, aku hanya mengambil jam malam, itupun tidak rutin.

"Hmm,, tumben sekali...?" Tanyanya dengan nada meledek.

Aku menoleh menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Iya, lah hyung... Aku kan member yang paling rajin, apalagi kalau tentang masalah rohani... Akulah yang paling tau, Choi Siwon, haha." Kulihat Teukie hyung hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Ah, ehmmm... Maksudku, kan hari ini jadwal kita dimulai sore hari, jadi daripada aku tidur, lebih baik aku _menenangkan diri_ dan _meminta petunjuk_ padaNya. Lagipula, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang ke gereja. Aku pasti berdosa..." Lanjutku.

Teukie hyung tersenyum ditambah mengangguk mengerti. "Ne, arasseo..." Dia masih setia berdiri diambang pintu kamarku.

"Lalu, kenapa hyung sudah bangun? Padahal yang lain masih bergelut dengan selimutnya." Tanyaku yang sebenarnya heran dari tadi.

Teukie hyung tampak terdiam sebentar. "Eumm,, aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Entah kenapa aku sangat gelisah. Rasa khawatir memenuhi seluruh perasaanku. Aku sangat tidak tenang..." Jawabnya pelan.

Aku terheran, baru kali ini aku melihat raut wajah Teukie hyung seperti itu. Tapi, akurasa aku tau jalan keluarnya...

"Umm, Siwonnie... Aku boleh ikut kan? Pergi ke gereja bersamamu. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke tempat itu. Aku ingin menenangkan fikiranku..." Pintanya.

YAP! Itulah jalan keluarnya. Pergi ke gereja.

"Tentu hyung. Kau boleh ikut denganku. Tidak ada yang melarangmu ke gereja kan?" Aku tersenyum padanya. Dia balas tersenyum. Tapi, senyumannya terlihat berbeda... Ada apa?

..

Aku mengajak Teukie hyung ke gereja yang tidak jauh dari dorm. Bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki sih, tapi naik mobil lebih cepat. Hanya dalam waktu25 menit, kami sampai. Masih di daerah Gwangju.

"Nah, ini gereja yang sering aku datangi ketika aku senggang hyung..."

Kami menatap sebuah gereja yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi begitu teduh saat kami berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Hei, Siwonnie... Aku tidak tau kalau ada gereja yang sangat teduh disini? Darimana kau menemukannya?" Tanyanya, seperti yang terkagum.

Aku tertawa kecil, lesung pipiku langsung terbentuk. "Makannya hyung, perbanyak jogging. Dulu, aku selalu jogging dan melewati tempat ini. Kucoba untuk masuk, dan ternyata didalam sangat nyaman hyung..." Ucapku bangga.

"Oooo... Jadi, kau jogging dari dorm ke tempat ini?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau hebat, Siwonnie... Boleh kita masuk sekarang?" Pintanya.

"Tentu hyung. Ayoo..."

Kubuka pintunya. Tidak terlalu banyak orang yang datang kesana. Hanya ada sekitar 22 orang yang duduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berdoa.

Aku duduk di kursi barisan kedua dari depan. Dan Teukie hyung duduk dibelakangku.

Kulipatkan tanganku. Kupejamkan mataku. Kumulai ritualku...

Memanjatkan syukur pada yesus yang selalu memberikanku kesehatan dan kelebihan dalam semuanya.

Kuhela nafas sebentar, dan kumulai berdoa.

'Hadirmu dalam hidupku selalu memberi arti yang lebih dari apapun. Kau memberikanku segala sesuatunya padaku dengan caramu. Syukurku padaMu. Hanya tiga hal yang akan aku panjatkan selain rasa puji dan syukurku. Pertama, aku sangat menginginkan keutuhan keluargaku, baik itu di Super Junior, atau bahkan di keluargaku sendiri. Tak ada yang bisa membuatku bertahan selain keluargaku dan Super Junior. Kumohon... Kedua, aku ingin kesehatan untuk semua orang yang aku sayangi, menyayangiku, dan mengenalku bahkan jika aku tidak mengenalnya sekalipun. Berikankesehatan dan keselamatan untuk mereka yang mengenalku, dan juga untuk mereka yang selalu berlindung padaMu. Kumohon... Terakhir, aku ingin Super Junior tetap selamanya. Tak ada yang pergi dan juga hilang. Keberhasilan untuk Super Junior dan seluruh anggotanya. Untuk ELF yang kami cintai, yang selalu mendukung kami. Untuk semuanya, terutama orang yang sedang berada dibelakangku. Berikan dia jalan atas pilihannya dan pertanyaannya. Berikan dia ketenangan dalam setiap langkahnya. Juga, berikan dia hati yang kuat. Tak bisa lagi aku berkata apapun dihadapMu, hanya pujiku yang selalu kuucap untukmu...'

Kubuka mataku. Kulepas kepalan tanganku yang tadi kupakai untuk membuat doaku lebih khusyu'. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Um? Teukie hyung menangis. Wae? Kulihat juga orang-orang sudahtidak ada. Hanya tinggal aku dan Teukie hyung.

"Hyung..." Panggilku sambil duduk disampingnya. "Waeyo?" Aku menyentuh pudaknya pelan.

Teukie hyung menoleh kepadaku. Ia tersenyum dalam tangisnya. "Aku...aku merasakan sesuatu yang merasuk ke seluruh tubuhku. Rasa nyaman dan teduh. Aku memang bodoh, selalu meninggalkan kewajibanku kesini..." Ia menghapus air matanya dan mencoba berhenti menangis.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. "Sebenarnya ada yang lain kan, hyung?"

"Mwo?"

"Aku tau, bukan hanya itu yang kau rasakan. Ada yang lain bukan?" Ulangku.

Teukie hyung memandang lurus kedepan. Ke patung Yesus yang tengah disalib. "Kau tau, ya? Memang, saat ini ada yang mengganjal fikiranku. Dan itu tentang Super Junior..."

"Eung? Waeyo?"

Teukie hyung tersenyum kecil. "Aku merasa aku akan gagal memimpin kalian suatu hari nanti. Tidak pernah terfikir olehku kalau aku akan digabungkan ke grup ini. Aku tidak mempunyai kelebihan apapun, baik dance ataupun vokal. Kalian jauh diatasku..."

Aku tidak akan menyela apapun sekarang. Akan kubiarkan dia mengeluarkan segala perasaannya, agar ia lebih baik.

Teukie hyung menarik nafas perlahan. "Aku tidak tau apa alasanku menjadi pemimpin. Tapi, karena aku mendapat kepercaaan itu, aku akan selalu berusaha untuk memimpin kalian dengan baik. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kalian begitu mempercayaiku. Kenapa kalian begitu membanggakanku. Kenapa ELF begitu mencintaiku. Padahal aku tidak punya kelebihan apapun. Tapi, apapun alasan mereka, aku mengerti sesuatu. Aku mengerti kalau aku harus menjaga kalian apapun yang terjadi. Baik itu sekarang ataupun nanti. Aku harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk Super Junior dan ELF..."

Dia behenti. Sudah? Kubiarkan dia diam beberapa saat.

"Siwon..." Panggilnya menatapku.

"Wae?"

"Kau mendengarkanku?" Tanyanya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. "Tentu saja hyung, mana mungkin aku mendengarkan yang lain. Disini kan tidak ada orang lain." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Hyung... Kau tau apa alasanmu menjadi pemimpin kami?" Ia menggeleng pelan. "Itu karena kau adalah yang tertua. Yang tertua adalah orang yang sangat dihormati dan dipatuhi semua yang berada dibawahnya. Kau berada disini bukan tanpa kelebihan. SM justru memasukanmu kesini karena mereka menemukan sesuatu di dalam dirimu. Dan itulah, kepemimpinan dan kebijaksanaan mu lah yang menjadi kelebihanmu. Itu juga sebab kenapa kami yang di bawahmu selalu percaya dan selamanya akan percaya padamu. Itu sebabnya ELF sangat mencintaimu. Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak punya kelebihan. Karena tidak ada leader atau bahkan orang yang seperti dirimu..."

Ia tetap diam.

"Kau tau apa doaku tadi?" Ia mengeleng. "Aku menginginkan semua yang terbaik untuk Super Junior dan ELF. Juga, aku ingin Super Junior tetap selamanya... Tidak ada gagal atau apapun..."

Ia memandangi Yesus itu lagi. "Siwon..."

"Um?"

"Aku mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Terimakasih sudah membawaku ke tempat ini. Lain kali ajak aku lagi. Sekarang kita pulang saja, yang lain pasti sudah bangun... Kajja!" Ajaknya.

Ia tampak sudah kelihatan normal. Tidak semuram tadi. Sepertinya ia memang sudah kembali.

"Ne, hyung..." Kami berjalanke mobil dan kembali ke dorm. Karena kami yakin, dorm pasti sudah ramai sekarang...

Ternyata,, ia sangat khawatir akan posisinya sebagai seorang leader. Jangan khawatir hyung, kau adalah yang terbaik untuk Super Junior dan juga ELF. Kami akan selalu dan akan terus percaya padamu.

Hatimu yang tulus memimpin kami, membuat kami mempercayaimu lebih dari apapun. Suatu kelebihanmu yang paling semua orang tau, selalu mementingkan anggota daripada dirimu sendiri. Mungkin itu caramu menunjukan kasih sayangmu pada kami, dan kami sangat berterima kasih atas itu semua... selama lima tahun kau menjaga dan melindungi kami. Berdiri depan untuk menghadapi semuanya. Itulah kelebihanyang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain...

Kau, malaikat kami. Hanya milik Super Junior dan ELF...

.

.

.

Hoaaaaahhh,, beneran deh... Ni fict pasti yang paling parah. Mianhae, siwon...

Aku yakin dan sangat yakin, part WonTeuk pasti yang terparah... Adududuuhh,, mian yaa,, di part selanjutnya aku pasti bikin yang lebih baik lagi.

Heum,, mohon review untuk memperbaiki fict part selanjutnya. Gomawo...

YeoJung Park^^


End file.
